


Thank You

by gwaine_loves_apples



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Pining Merlin (Merlin), Short & Sweet, Sweet Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwaine_loves_apples/pseuds/gwaine_loves_apples
Summary: After a grueling couple of days of meetings, Merlin is in the King's chambers working on a speech late into the night. Between the exhaustion and wine, the two can't help but let their guards down. Thanks are given and confessions are made.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 272





	Thank You

Merlin dragged his head up from the document, leaned back in his chair, and sighed. He was so preoccupied with editing this speech that hadn’t realized how dark it had gotten in Arthur’s chambers. His eyes were screwed up from squinting so hard. Determined on finishing the speech tonight, he awkwardly bent over the side of his chair and fished another candle out of the cupboard behind him. Once he had successfully snagged one and lit it, he placed it close to his parchment and his eyes immediately fell back onto the paper. Just as he had refocused, he heard Arthur huff in amusement from across the room.

“I wouldn’t laugh too hard sire, you misspelt ‘agrarian’ three different ways,” Merlin didn’t look up while saying this, and started scratching out a line he was unsatisfied with. 

“I wasn’t laughing at you _Mer_ lin,” Arthur shifted in his chair to better face him, “I’m actually quite impressed with your dedication to this meeting tomorrow.” Arthur's voice had softened a bit at that second statement. Merlin looked up at the change in tone. Most of the candles had gone out at this point in the night, so Merlin had a hard time making out Arthur’s expression. The warm fire was burning behind Arthur, casting gold and orange hues over the side of his face. His golden hair was given a halo from the light. 

“I believe in this plan Arthur, creating a place to better the public’s education will change lives in more ways than you’ll ever know.” 

“Yes, I don’t think you’re wrong about that,” Arthur replied while returning his gaze to the fireplace, surprising Merlin with his demeanor for a second time that night. The two had been more tired than usual lately, with meetings and the drafting of treaties starting early in the morning and not ending until well into the evening. Creating peace was stressful work, and while normally Arthur was exhausted by the end of the day, he usually wasn’t this pensive. It didn’t take long for Merlin to finish the last few lines, and walk it over to Arthur’s chair.

“Here,” he handed the document over to Arthur, helped himself to a goblet of wine, and sat down in the chair next to him. Normally a servant would be fired for such insubordinate and casual behavior, but over the years the two men became close and treated each other as equals when in private. Merlin was extremely thankful for such a close friendship, and wouldn’t trade it for the world, but it was hard to fight the fact that he wanted so much more. Especially on nights like this, when the castle was quiet and they were all alone, free to act as themselves. Merlin had to fight the urge to reach out and trace the angles of Arthur’s face that were now accentuated by the firelight. He continued to sip the wine as a way to keep his hands busy. Arthur’s eyes flicked across the page, taking in the edits.

“Well, despite the fact that hardly any of my original work is left, this will be quite suitable for tomorrow.” Arthur rolled up the page and set it on the small table next to his chair, he picked up his goblet in turn and looked up at Merlin. “Thank you,” he proceeded to take a drink without removing his eyes from the other man.

“Of course Arthur, I think this will be good for the people of Camelot.” Merlin would have continued but something about the look in Arthur’s eyes made him cut the thought short. Arthur glanced down, set down his cup, and clasped his hands together. After a moment he took a deep breath and looked thoughtfully at Merlin.

“I owe you more thanks than just those due for the speech Merlin, I could never be the king, the person, that I am today if it wasn’t for your wisdom and friendship. I know that I pick on you and treat you like a clumsy servant, but truthfully, you mean more to me than you’ll ever know.” Arthur looked steadily into Merlin’s eyes with open vulnerability while saying all of this, proving that he meant every word. 

“Arthur, I-” Merlin was shocked to hear such grateful and comforting words from Arthur. It made his heart swell. He never knew that Arthur cared about him so much. His cheeks flushed and he couldn’t blame it on the wine. “Thank you, I appreciate that, truly.” Merlin then realized that both of them were sitting on the edge of their chairs, as close as possible to each other. His heart quickened as Arthur softly smiled at his response. The way that the firelight played with the shadows on his face was memorizing. The dichotomy between the strength of his features and softness and warmth of his expression made him look god-like. 

Arthur then slowly reached out and took Merlin’s hands into his own. Something about the wine in his bloodstream or the exhaustion from the day prevented Merlin from any self denial that normally would have come with such closeness to Arthur. The touch made butterflies flutter in his stomach. He slowly reached out and cupped Arthur’s warm cheek with his palm. Arthur leaned forwards stopping just inches away from Merlin’s mouth. 

“Please know that even though you are a servant, you do not have to oblige,” his breath crossed over Merlin’s lips, “but I would like to kiss you right now.”

Merlin fractionally nodded his head yes before getting caught in a kiss. The kiss was confident and slow, betraying that Arthur had been wanting to do this for some time. Merlin never wanted it to end. He kissed Arthur back, pouring all his love and pride for the man into it. After some time the arms of their chairs became too great of a barrier between the two, while still kissing fervently Merlin slowly shifted his weight and moved from his chair to Arthur’s. Arthur’s hands moved down his sides and across his back, and pulled Merlin into his lap until he was straddling him. Bodies pressed close, their kissing became more passionate. Hands started roaming and soon Arthur had pulled the hem of Merlin’s tunic up. His calloused hands on Merlin’s skin made him shiver. He worked his way down Arthur’s jaw line and started kissing his pulse point, taking great satisfaction in the low sigh of pleasure that escaped from Arthur’s lips. They carried on until a log in the fireplace loudly cracked, sending them both into alertness. The two now half dressed, took in how quickly the night had changed course after that first kiss. Before Merlin could become too self conscious, Arthur’s grasp on his sides strengthened and he quickly caught a light kiss on his swollen lips. 

“Merlin, I can’t even imagine a life without you by my side.” Arthur looked awestruck at the man before him.

“Well then you won’t ever have to.” Merlin said simply and a smile spread across his face. He leaned in and pulled Arthur into a tight protective hug. No, he didn’t think Arthur would ever have to worry about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know this kind of 'late night confession' has been done before, but I really wanted to write my own. I also love writing about the two working on ways to make the kingdom better.  
> Please comment and let me know if there is anything I can do to improve!


End file.
